Love that Lasts Forever
by HuniBuni
Summary: When Sam's left alone its Phil that comes to her rescue


Love That Lasts Forever

When Sam's left alone its Phil that comes to her rescue. SamPhil

* * *

It was a dark winter's morning. Snow covered the car park of Sun Hill as

DS Samantha Nixon stepped out of her car dressed in an immaculate black suit. It was her first day back at work since Stuart had pushed her down the stairs in that very station in front of witnesses. Phil's car pulled up yards from where Sam was standing. He jumped out.

'Sam it's so good to see you he called as he made his way towards her'.

She tried to smile but was struggling to see what she could be happy about. She was single and alone again. He came close and pulled her into an embrace. She felt like she could have stood there forever but quickly gathering her thoughts she pulled away. She walked towards the station with Phil in tow. He was worried about her, she was so withdrawn and pale. Inside she sat down and switched on her computer flicking through some of the files on her desk while she waited. Phil went outside the CID office to the coffee machine to make two coffees. DCI Jack Meadows came up the stairs.

'Morning, Phil he said before heading into his office'.

'Guv, Phil called after him'

'Yes Phil'

'Can I have a word, its about Sam, I'm really worried about her'

'OK come in'

Phil walked into Jacks office and stood against the back wall while Jack shut the door and sat down.

'OK what is it'

'Well Guv she's really pale and this morning she wouldn't even talk to me, it isn't like her'

'Phil just 3 weeks ago she was pushed down a flight of stairs by someone she thought loved her its no wonder she's a little withdrawn'

'But Guv I think there's more to it'

'Look Phil I know your concerned but all you can do is be there for her and when she's ready she'll talk to you'

'OK'

Phil walked out the office and collected the two coffees of the machine.

'Here Sam I thought you could use one'

'Thanks'

'What are you working on?'

'A spate of muggings in the area'

'Can I help?'

'If you want'

'Look Sam I'm here if you need me'

'OK can we go speak to the victims please?'

The pair headed out to Phil's car in silence. Sam opened the door and sat in. She could feel tears building up. Why couldn't she just be truthful to Phil? After all if anyone could understand it would be him

He climbed in beside Sam and looked at her. Her eyes looked full of tears and he could see her biting her bottom lip. Not saying a word he pulled out of the car park and drove till he came to the first victim's house. He switched the engine off and turned to Sam.

'Please talk to me Sam'

She couldn't contain her tears any longer and they begin spilling down her pale cheeks.

'I'm pregnant'

'Your what'

'I'm pregnant, the day before Stuart pushed me down the stairs, he… he raped me'

'He what'

'I… I tried to stop him but… but he wouldn't stop'

Phil pulled her closed while she sobbed.

'Have you decided what you're going to do?'

'I've got a ter… a termination booked tomorrow at ten'

'Look Sam whatever it takes I promise I'll be there for you, I wont let anyone let you down again'

'Thanks Phil'

Sam felt happier and glad to have Phil's support. She had a feeling she was going to need it. He waited while she dried her tears and then they went to get a statement of the victim.

Sam tapped the door. No one answered. She tapped again. No answer

'Let's go round the back'

They climbed the wall and walked round to find the back door had been smashed in. Phil went in first while Sam phoned for back up. Sam, Phil called.

She pushed open the door, went through the kitchen and into the hall which was covered in blood. Quickly she phoned for an ambulance just in case.

'Clear', she heard Phil shout from upstairs

He came back downstairs and checked the living room again.

Phil there's a padlock on the lock for this door, Sam said pointing at the cupboard under the stairs.

Phil walked through and began to kick the padlock until it broke. It swung open and a blonde girl's body fell out covered in blood. Phil quickly checked for a pulse.

'She's got a faint pulse'

They heard the ambulance park outside and the paramedics rushed in. Once they left Phil and Sam began looking for evidence. Phil was looking at the back door when he heard a cry from the living room.

* * *

He rushed in to find Sam on the floor clutching her stomach.

'Sam what is it?'

'It hurts Phil, it really hurts'

There were tears rolling down her checks and her eyes were showing the pain she was in.

'Sam can I take you to the hospital'

'God Phil it hurts, please help me.'

She buckled over again.

'Right Sam can you move'

She shook her head

Phil tried not to let panic take over his voice. He had never seen her in this much pain before and it killed him that he couldn't help her.

'I'm going to ring for an ambulance'

Sam never even looked up

While they waited on the ambulance Phil rang Jack to let him know what was going on. Jack told Phil he could go with her and he would send Terry and Mickie to carry on with the investigation. Phil heard the ambulance pull up outside. The paramedics came in. They gave Sam oxygen and something to help with the pain and helped her into the wheelchair. Phil jumped in his car to follow them to the hospital.

He waited what seemed like hours out in the corridor before he could go in and speak to Sam. She looked so tiny in the bed with her eyes shut and her blonde hair cascading round her shoulders. He sat down and her eyes opened at the noise.

'Phil, she whispered'

'Its ok Sam, I'm here'

'The baby's gone'

'I know the doctor told me'

'I suppose I deserved it'

'No you didn't, you're a wonderful person and you deserve someone who appreciates you like I do'

She turned to face him

'You like me?'

'Off course I like you Sam, infact its more than that.'

The room fell silent. Phil's cheeks blushed slightly.

'I love you Sam, more than I've ever loved anybody'

She looked him in the eyes and could tell he was serious.

'When Stuart pushed you down the stairs that day, I wanted to kill him. But if he hadn't then I wouldn't be getting the chance to say this now'

'So for every cloud there's a silver lining', Sam muttered under her breath

'What?'

'So basically it's a good thing I got raped and pushed downstairs cause you obviously couldn't get your feelings out otherwise.'

'Sam I didn't mean it like that'

'Go away Phil'

'Sam please'

She shut her eyes. Phil sat for a moment then got up and left the room. Outside he kicked the wall in frustration. He loved her and he hadn't meant for her to take it that way.

He went home and sat in darkness in his flat. The snow had started falling outside again. After an hour he cooked himself a microwave meal and ate it with a can of beer watching the football.

* * *

Back at the hospital Sam felt awful. She was glad the baby was gone but she hadn't meant to snap at Phil that way. Infact all she wanted to do was say I love you back but she still felt so bitter for what Stuart had done to her. The nurse came into the ward and Sam called her over.

'I'd like to discharge myself please'

'Ms Nixon, we wouldn't recommend you did that, you've just miscarried'

'Please I'll be fine can I just go'

The nurse left to get the forms while Sam got dressed and then she hurried down to the car park where a taxi was waiting on her

The taxi stopped outside Phil's flat. Someone was walking out the flats and Sam grabbed the door. She wanted to surprise Phil and climbed the stairs despite feeling a bit light headed. As she reached the door she heard the T.V inside. This was it, no turning back now. She knocked lightly and heard movement from inside. She heard the door being unlocked and there stood Phil. Neither of them spoke. Phil was shocked to see her. Eventually Phil opened the door further.

'Come in'

'Thanks, Phil liste…'

'Shhh, Phil said I understand'

'I love you Phil'

He pulled her close and their lips locked.

Later that night they lay watching the TV in each other's arms knowing that this was forever. Sam felt so happy, happier than she'd ever been despite everything that had happened in the last few weeks. She spent that night at Phil's and she felt safe and loved not like what she felt when she was with Stuart.

The next morning Phil cooked her breakfast in bed and showered while she ate and the pair headed into work together. Phil parked. Sam's car was still there from the day before. Stuarts's car was there. He'd been suspended pending investigation after pushing Sam down the stairs. Sam hadn't wanted to press charges so he hadn't been arrested but she was shocked to see his car there. Phil grasped her hand sensing she was uncomfortable and they walked in together. Stuart was standing at the top of the stairs talking to DI Manson. Sam slowed down, images of Stuart pushing her and looking at her the way he was now came straight to the front of her mind. He walked down the stairs. Phil acted as a block between Sam and Stuart.

'Hiding behind you knight in shining armour are we Sam?' He asked her

'Leave her Stuart'

'Back off Phil'

'No Phil's right Stuart, leave me alone please'

She pushed past him and hurried upstairs. Phil threw Stuart a dirty look and followed Sam.

'Phil, can I have a word', DI Manson called

Phil walked into his office and shut the door

'Yes what is it Sir'?

'I just thought you and Sam might want to know Stuarts being transferred to a police station in Manchester'

'That loser shouldn't be allowed to be a police officer'

'Well he is Phil, so get over it at least he won't be anywhere near Sam'

'Sir'

Phil walked out the office and over to Sam's desk where she was typing on the computer.

'Stuarts gone for good Sam'

'What?'

'They've transferred him out of the station, away to Manchester'

Sam smiled the first proper smile she had in ages. Finally things were on track for her and Phil.

1 year later DS Samantha Nixon became DS Samantha Hunter and DS Phil Hunter finally had everything he's ever dreamed off. They'd bought a 3 bedroomed house and Samantha was 4 months pregnant with the couple's first child. Sam was happier than she had been most of her life. She had her beautiful daughter Abigail, a grandson and now a new little one on the way. Who would have thought true love would come in the shape of your best friend and work colleague and that both of them got everything they had finally been looking for.


End file.
